


The New Abnormal

by piper__b



Category: 9-1-1
Genre: Buckley-Diaz Family (9-1-1 TV), Established Relationship, Gen, Gratuitous use of the words: usual and normal, I will write a part 2 if you want, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Multi, Or not, ambiguous ending, based on the title of one of the episodes for Season 4, i wrote this in English this morning, injuries, my boys - Freeform, you get to decide the ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piper__b/pseuds/piper__b
Summary: But his gut had forewarned him that today was not going to be normal.Or:Buck’s normal life turns into something not normal.
Relationships: Eddie Diaz & Christopher Diaz, Evan “Buck” Buckley & Christopher Diaz, Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz, The 118 team
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	The New Abnormal

**Author's Note:**

> So, I made this in English for an assignment and I’m proud of this! I hope you enjoy this <3

Buck started his day as he normally did. He was laying next to Eddie, watching the man peacefully sleep. He had been up for a little while now, having woken up with a bad feeling in his stomach. It wasn’t too intense where he’d call out of work that day, but it wasn’t a pleasant feeling. Then Christopher is slowly walking to the door and climbing into his dads’ bed.

“Mornin’, Superman,” Buck greeted as normal. Christopher giggled and crawled between Buck and Eddie, snuggling up. Eddie was slowly waking up, as per usual, smiling at his boys. Ten minutes later, Buck is leaning against the kitchen counter, sipping his coffee as Eddie wrangles Christopher out of his pajamas. Buck laughs at them, as he always does when they’re like this in the mornings.

“You try this!” Eddie usually says, voice full of that parent tone that portrays ‘I haven’t had enough coffee yet to deal with this crap.’ Buck always laughs then gets Christopher dressed in five minutes tops. Eddie always rolls his eyes and steals Buck’s coffee. After that, they drop Christopher off at school before heading to the station. They get into their LAFD uniforms and head up to the loft for breakfast, as they do every morning they work. Chimney and Hen are shooting insults back and forth at each other while Bobby shakes his head in the background. It truly is a sight to see and Buck’s glad he gets to see something like this every morning, it’s his normal.

The bells start ringing and Buck shoves away his normal life in turn for the abnormal one he’s about to experience. Saving lives that are in danger are sort of Buck’s normal life, but the calls and situations he’s called to are always different than the last. As long as he has his partner by his side and his crew behind him, things go on track.

But his gut had forewarned him that today was not going to be normal.

It was a hotel fire. The top floors were seemingly okay, just lower levels on fire and rising so rapidly nobody could even think of escaping. They were able to get to the roof and start lowering people down in baskets. Luckily, everybody was following a normal path; either out to work, or exploring the city this morning so not a lot of people were in the hotel.

But as Buck was lowering a small girl and her puppy into a basket, the floor beneath him grumbled and creaked in protest to the fire rising below. Just as she was being lowered down, the floor collapsed and Buck fell a couple floors. The air was knocked from his chest and he coughed loudly into the smoke. The ringing in his ears and head were loud enough that nothing really registered in his brain. That’s not good, or normal in these situations. He could slightly hear his name being called from above him, but no actual syllables were sticking.

“Evan?! Evan?!” That was definitely Eddie. His best friend, his husband, his world. One of his Diaz boys. Well, this certainly hadn’t been a normal day. As Buck inhales the smoke swirling around him in dark clouds, he sees a bright light shining above him and voices urging him to come to. Whether that was to stay awake, or fall into the light, Buck didn’t know. After this, neither of the Diaz-Buckley’s boys’ lives would be normal. That was all Buck could think about as that bright light disappeared and so did the yells of his teammates.


End file.
